


I Loved You Yesterday

by GinnyBadWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is first and foremost a Seamonkeys fic, You don't need to read the smut but there's a part after you should read, background Bumblebee, hey listen if I know you irl BACK THE FUCK OFF NOW, sorry - Freeform, there is Blacksun but I don't ship that it's only there for the purpose of Seamonkeys I promise, this is kind of upsetting but I swear there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyBadWolf/pseuds/GinnyBadWolf
Summary: "Neptune and Sun usually sit at the other table where Sun is still sitting, and Neptune and Sun usually go up to get food together, and Neptune and Sun usually crack jokes while being served, and Neptune and Sun usually throw their grapes at each other, and Neptune and Sun usually make each other laugh until they cry, and Neptune and Sun usually are the ones who are together. 	Not together, all the same. They’d look up at each other through their eyelashes and blush a bit, turn away, pretend it didn’t happen. There would be gentle brushes that nobody would have made on accident. There would be hugs that lasted too long. 	They had always put each other first, loved each other first, been in love with each other first. Even if they never said it and never kissed and never did couple things and were never together, they had always, always known that they loved each other."Some things come to light that had always been avoided.





	

Sun and Blake sit together at dinner, laughing. Sun is determined to get her to smile, and Blake doesn’t seem to have any inhibitions against doing so when she’s with him. They touch shoulders, play with hair, gently hit one another as they carry on with their conversation. Anyone who knows them, and even anyone who doesn’t know them can tell how in love they are. 

 

Just at the thought Neptune flinches. His fork clatters to his plate and he stops staring at the couple abruptly, not having realized that he had been staring at all until now. He clears his throat with fake nonchalance and picks up the fork again, training his eyes on his plate. The food is decidedly unappealing. 

 

Blake is where Neptune always used to sit. 

 

Neptune and Sun usually sit at the other table where Sun is still sitting, and Neptune and Sun usually go up to get food together, and Neptune and Sun usually crack jokes while being served, and Neptune and Sun usually throw their grapes at each other, and Neptune and Sun usually make each other laugh until they cry, and Neptune and Sun usually are the ones who are together. 

 

Not together, all the same. They’d look up at each other through their eyelashes and blush a bit, turn away, pretend it didn’t happen. There would be gentle brushes that nobody would have made on accident. There would be hugs that lasted too long. 

 

They had always put each other first, loved each other first, been in love with each other first. Even if they never said it and never kissed and never did couple things and were never  _ together,  _ they had  _ always, always  _ known that they loved each other. 

 

The stupid word is Mamihlapinatapai. Neptune looked it up a while back - he still remembers it every time he looks at Sun. 

 

Neptune, though he is an intellectual, is not much of a linguist. He had tried for a long while to pronounce in correctly, but his efforts were to no avail. He _ had _ gotten it right just - once... no. The memory that cements that word in place is simply too  _ much _ to recall now, when Sun is sitting with a replacement Neptune in a replacement relationship that Sun seems to like much better. 

 

But masochism is a strong suit of Neptune’s, and he remembers it all anyway. 

 

_ He’s reading the textbook, raking his hands through his hair. He has a test in History tomorrow, and memorizing dates does not fall into his realm of expertise. It’s late, Scarlet and Sage are already asleep, and Sun is fucking around on his scroll.  _

 

_ Neptune grunts and shuts the book, frustrated and stressed. He takes out his scroll and looks up Mamihlapinatapai again, staring at the word and trying to pronounce it over and over again. He has as much success as he did with the book and can feel his irritation growing.  _

 

_ The thing is, until he can pronounce this fucking puzzle correctly, he can’t tell Sun exactly how it feels. What they have, together, is really only described by this. Except - he’s not sure if he wants to tell Sun, because he doesn’t know if Sun loves him the way Neptune does, and he wants to wait until Sun says it. But it’s always good to be prepared. Better safe than sorry. Better safe than sorry.  _

 

 _As a matter of fact, there_ ** _aren’t_** _any videos on how to pronounce it - not surprising, seeing as it’s such a rare and obsolete word. It’s said that it is the least translatable word in any language. Just his luck._

 

_ He’s trying for what must be the 20th time when Sun walks over. “What’cha doin’, Nep?”  _

 

_ Neptune blinks in surprise, and turns around, making sure to block the screen with his torso so that Sun doesn’t see what it is. “I’m - I’m studying.”  _

 

_ Sun peers around him, and looks at Neptune’s scroll. “Sure doesn’t look like studying to me,” Sun cocks his hip to the side.  _

 

_ “I was looking stuff up online.” Neptune responds. Sun grabs and tosses the scroll with his tail, and then catches it with his hands. “Hey, be careful! That’s expensive as shit.”  _

 

_ Sun looks at the screen. “Really? I was led to believe that shit isn’t that expensive. Intellectual, my ass.”  _

 

_ “Shut up, you cumdumpster.” Neptune says, which coaxes a laugh out of Sun, but he is actually really worried about Sun reading the page - because why would Neptune be looking that up? There is no reason except for the real one, and Neptune would prefer that Sun didn’t find out like this. _

 

_ “Mamihlapinatapai?” Sun says confusedly, butchering the word so it sounds like Mommy-hop-piñata-pie. Neptune’s chest clenches with fear, but he scoffs, hoping that he can play it off.  _

 

_ “It’s pronounced Mah-mee-lah-pih-nah-tuh-pie.” He says as he grabs his scroll back, and then widens his eyes. He  _ **_got it_ ** . 

_ Sun raises his eyebrows skeptically. “Why are you studying that?”  _

 

_ Neptune makes something up on the spot. “It’s for - a - for an essay for history. I needed to find a word for a thing, with, um, fighting Grimm, and this was the word I was thinking of.”  _

 

_ Sun looks at him strange. “It’s kind of specific, dude. Really?” Neptune nods. “Well, okay then.”  _

 

_ Sun doesn’t turn to leave. He only looks at Neptune a little longer, and his tail curls around the chair and turns it around so that Neptune is facing him.  _

 

_ “Well, when you’re done studying, we can play some video games. That’s what nerds like, right?” Neptune is unable to hear a word Sun is saying because of their incredibly close proximity. Their lips are millimeters away from each other. If Neptune would just lift his chin… He nods and hopes that it’s the right answer to Sun’s question. Sun winks, and Neptune swallows. A tail winds its way up Neptune’s arm, and the touch raises goosebumps - and Sun knows it. And then he walks away with a giant smirk.  _

 

_ Of course Sun knows what Neptune really meant by looking it up - how could he not? But he doesn’t say a thing, and Neptune isn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.  _

 

_ Mamihlapinatapai.  _

 

_ God, he’s so in love.  _

 

Neptune stops remembering, and then stabs the food on his plate with rigor. If he hadn’t been so fucking  _ stupid,  _ maybe he could have understood that Sun had wanted him too, and that they could have been something if he had stopped waiting around. He wanted to be fucking better safe than sorry, but he was too safe and now he’s really sorry for himself. 

 

He looks over to where Sun has his arm flung around Blake’s shoulders, staring at her with the kind of sweet adoration one only gives to the person they know they’re meant to be with. 

 

Suddenly, he feels very warm and is confused before realizing where he is and who he’s sitting with. 

 

Yang, red-eyed and with glowing hair, is staring at the couple with the same resentment in her eyes. The hand holding her knife shakes forcefully. There is heat and light radiating off of her, but only slightly at this point. Knowing her, it won’t take long to get far worse, so he should act now. 

 

Neptune throws down his utensils and stands up. “Come on, Yang. Let’s leave.” 

 

She looks up at him, and there’s a moment of silent understanding before she stands up too, clutching her tray. It breaks in half, and she tosses it down on the floor before the two stalk out of the cafeteria. Neptune is aware of more than a few eyes on them. He turns his head to look back for a moment, and notices that Sun and Blake are part of that group. Good. 

 

As soon as they are out of earshot of the mess hall, Yang explodes with fury. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THEM!” 

 

Neptune glowers. “Me either. Do you want to go outside and shoot stuff?” 

 

Yang nods, and she stomps away. The floor shakes a little beneath her feet. Neptune’s fingers are sparking as well, due to his electrical semblance, although certainly not to the extreme that Yang’s semblance seems to be going. Even though his semblance isn’t awoken by anger, the amount of emotion and power in the air all around because of Yang is causing a reaction with his own.

 

They head to the roof, where Yang doesn’t hesitate to call the Ember Celicas from her locker and shoot falling leaves from the air.

 

Neptune doesn’t have his weapon, and doesn’t much feel like shooting things at the moment, so instead he sits. 

 

There is so much more they could have been, so much more they could have done - but Neptune had to throw it all away because he wasn’t brave enough. He let Sun slip through his fingers because he wanted Sun to do say it. Because Neptune is a selfish fucking coward. 

 

But Blake is brave, and funny, and nice, and no matter how much he resents her he really does like her. Sun deserves somebody like that, somebody he can relate to and love in the way he wants. It’s okay, he tells himself, that he isn’t loved, because as long as Sun is happy, then it doesn’t matter. 

 

Funny thing, love. Loving somebody more than you love yourself. Because, in the end, it doesn’t matter who  _ you _ end up with as long as they are happy. And Sun is happy with Blake, and Neptune is okay with that, he supposes. Loving somebody is a good thing. 

 

Even if it has damned him to whatever this is. 

 

Yang has, at this point, probably disintegrated most of the leaves on every tree in their vicinity. She continues to shoot, but this time just at nothing. The red sparks fly through the air, only barely visible against the sunset, until they fly out of sight. 

 

Her hair has stopped glowing but her eyes are still a deep scarlet. It’s dangerously beautiful, and if Neptune could be anyone else, it’s likely that he would be thinking about kissing her right now. But he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t love her, and he doesn’t think he’s ever going to love anyone else ever again. 

 

He knows it sounds dramatic, and it truly _ is _ dramatic, but he can’t imagine his life without Sun, and he can’t even think for a moment that he’d ever love anyone else while Sun’s still around. Therefore, he won’t love anyone else ever again.

 

What they used to have was so… good. Neptune’s heart throbbed in excitement and with nervousness every time he saw a glimpse of Sun; Neptune, dare he say it, revolved around Sun. And there are a myriad of other cliche, romantic metaphors Neptune can make about the two - that Sun lights up his life, that everything is dark without him, that he feels warm whenever he sees Sun, that they’re meant for each other because they represent the sky and the sea - but none of that sappy crap will ever  _ mean _ anything to Sun. 

 

It’s sad how Neptune has used up every romantic trope he can think of, exhausted them while thinking each one through during class, or at night; he turned them all over so gently in his mind, highly anticipating the day he wouldn’t have to imagine them anymore. Somehow, the day has come, although with slightly different wording -  _ couldn’t  _ imagine them anymore, because Sun is not his and will never be his and there are no more love poems Neptune can write in his head. 

 

There is nothing to do or say; it’s hopeless. 

 

Yang shoots a particularly powerful pulse into the air, crying out with sheer fury as it goes and then panting in the aftermath. She stares at it until it disappears into the fading evening light, but absent-mindedly, as if she is giving herself a mental beatdown as well. 

 

He watches, too, until the silence is broken. “I’m guessing you aren’t here because you’re deeply in love with Blake.” She says, her normally jubilant and strong voice is strangely empty, mellow. 

 

He responds in kind. “And I doubt you’re here because Sun is the love of your life.” 

 

Yang nods, and walks over to sit beside Neptune. She’s still giving off heat, but it’s kind of cold out, so Neptune isn’t uncomfortable. She speaks again. “I - I just thought - that we could have had something. I thought she loved me. And I loved her. But now they’re - together, and I hate it, and I miss her, and I wish she still loved me, if she ever did at all.”

 

Neptune sighs. “Sometimes I think I fell in love with an asshole, because he knew I loved him. And then he went off with her, and now I’m fucked.”

 

Yang snorts. “Who knew you had a mouth on you.”

 

“Sun has a special way of bringing that out of me.” 

 

“No kidding.”

 

They sit in silence for a moment, and then he pipes up. “I don’t know what to do. I want him to be happy, and obviously he didn’t think he could be happy with me, but… It hurts to see him be with someone else. And Blake is becoming more and more important to him by the day, and there isn’t any room for me anymore except to watch from the side and wish that was me.” 

 

Yang chuckles softly. “It’s like you understand me perfectly.” 

 

Neptune smiles weakly. “Ditto.”

 

Yang looks at her hands in her lap, and clenches them a little. “I hate that she’s happy without me. I want her to be happy, but I hate that I don’t matter enough to her to be what she’s happy about.

 

“I just - I just - I just can’t do this anymore.” She stutters out, and then tears well up. 

 

Nobody at Beacon has ever seen Yang cry except for Ruby, who says it was just once and wasn’t pretty. To see her crying now is a weird sort of honor, and also heartbreaking. If it’s so bad that it makes Yang Xiao Long cry, then it really is hopeless. And as much of an honor it is, it’s still awful, because she’s crying for somebody else who doesn’t even know or seem to care. And it’s not what she deserves. 

 

It’s very quiet - she doesn’t sob or sniff. The tears just roll down her face in a silent cascade, everlasting. 

 

Neptune doesn’t react at all. He just watches the sun dip below the horizon and doesn’t think about anything. The only thing on his mind is pain, a low, deep feeling that reverberates in his stomach and his fingers and his toes and his heart, an ache so strong that he can really feel it in his chest and bones and mind and  **everywhere** . 

 

Something disturbs the silence; the pound of footsteps, the creak of an opening door, and a small feminine voice saying, “Yang?” 

 

Blake and Sun are at the door of the roof, looking dumbstruck. Blake is staring at Yang, who turns in surprise, and both are shocked to see each other. Blake is looking most carefully at Yang’s eyes, which are red in a different way than before. And then Neptune stops handling it. 

 

In a moment, Neptune is on his feet. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s sprinting, and then Sun is on the ground clutching his face, and Neptune is standing above him with sore knuckles and an empty expression. Without a word, Neptune is out the door, heading for the dorms. He holds his head high, and keeps his eyes dark and heavy as he strides through the hallways. He gets plenty of strange looks, mostly from those who know him, but he doesn’t halt or even pay a sliver of attention to his onlookers. 

 

The dorm is, unsurprisingly, empty, and he walks inside, but can’t find it in himself to move. Instead, he stands in the middle of the room and thinks back to every time that Sun flirted with him. Was it all a joke? Was Sun leading him on? Why the  _ hell  _ did he have to go and give him hope before leaving and making Neptune’s world empty space?

 

The door opens and Sun walks in, though Neptune doesn’t turn to look at him. Blake and Yang aren’t with him - hopefully those two are talking it out. 

 

Sun closes the door behind him and pads over, uncharacteristically quiet. He pulls out a chair from one desk and then drags it over to the other desk so that the chairs face each other, and then he grabs Neptune by the arm and forces him into a chair.

 

Sun’s face doesn’t look... great. 

 

There’s a large bruise on his cheek, which is very purple and red and ugly. There are little lines reaching out of the bruise like lightning bolts, and Neptune remembers that his electricity semblance had probably been at least partially activated when he punched Sun. It’ll get better fairly quickly because Sun’s a faunus, but it had to be painful. 

 

He only feels a little guilty for it to be honest. There is a lot of pent up anger there - for loving someone else, for costing him his happiness, for making the strongest girl in the world cry. 

 

Sun stares at him forcefully. “Neptune,” he says, tone flat and hard, “What the hell?”

 

Neptune looks at him with just as much severity. “You made Yang cry.” 

 

Sun scowls. “And that’s good reason to punch your best friend?”

 

“No, but I sure goddamn felt like it.” 

 

Sun sighs and a bit of the intensity falls away. “Why did I make her - Yang - cry?” 

 

Neptune’s eyes hold a bit of resentment this time. He loves Sun, he really does, but how oblivious can a person be to fail to realize that Yang is desperately in love with Blake? 

 

“Because Yang loves Blake. And you have to know by know that you’ve basically taken Blake away from her. Yang thought that maybe Blake loved her back, but now you two are together, and Yang can’t help but resent you two for it. And she’s hopeless now. And even though it’s not your fault, it still is kinda your fault, and I was pissed at you for making her feel like shit.” 

 

Sun narrows his eyes. “So I can’t like who I like because someone else has a crush on her?”

 

Something drops in Neptune’s heart when he hears Sun say that he likes Blake. There was a part of him, a small part, that held out with the hope that Sun is really only good friends with Blake and isn’t in love with her. But hearing Sun say it outright makes the small shard of hope blow away, like dust in the wind. 

 

Somehow Neptune finds it in himself to finally respond. “You can. But she is still hurting and I can’t take it.”

 

Sun’s scowl grows. “Oh. I see.”

 

Neptune’s gaze becomes more inclement. “What?” 

 

“You like Yang, don’t you? When you first met her, you were all like ‘Yang this’ and ‘Yang that’ and you’re trying to look out for her, be a shoulder to cry on, beat up the big bad guy who took away her crush.” 

 

There’s a beat. 

 

“Do you really think I’d punch  _ you  _ just to make a girl like me?”  _ Is that how low you think of me? _

 

“I don’t know, Nep. Because I’ve been in love, and I am in love, and it makes you do crazy stuff. You’ve never been in love with anyone else.” Sun says it with such sureness, so confident that Neptune would tell him if it was so. “I don’t know what you’d do.” 

 

What  _ Neptune  _ would do for  _ love?  _

 

Neptune has sat in silence because he loves Sun. Neptune has let Sun and Blake be because he loves Sun. Neptune has suffered for months because he loves Sun. Neptune has held himself back and away because he loves Sun. Neptune has given up all hope because he loves Sun! Neptune has just listened to Sun talk about how he’s in love with Blake because he loves Sun!

 

Sun does  _ not _ get to lecture him about what he would do for  _ love _ ! 

 

Neptune’s voice is a low growl. “Don’t you dare say a fucking  **word** about what I would or wouldn’t do for someone I love, because you don’t know  **jack shit.** I don’t even like girls, let alone  _ Yang,  _ who’s in love with Blake and has been for ages. And I’ve been in love, and I am in love, and you do not get to tell me  **shit** about it!”

 

Sun’s eyes widen. “You’re gay?” 

 

Neptune’s feeling particularly hostile right now and this is not at all how he imagined coming out to Sun. “Got a problem with that?” 

 

“But - but what about Weiss? Yang? All the other girls?” 

 

“I just happen to be friends with a lot of girls. I don’t date everyone I hang out with, you know.” 

 

“But - but you said you used to be in love and you are in love. I thought that you liked Weiss or Yang. Who do you like? Sage? Jaune? Ren? Scarlet? Oh, it better not be fuckin’ Scarlet.” 

 

Neptune stares at him harshly and doesn’t say a word. His eyes are tired, he knows, tired and maybe a little red. 

 

Sun looks at him for a while until he says a simple ‘Oh.’ Neptune doesn’t reply. 

 

“So you - you -”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So what you said about Yang, you really meant about yo-”

 

“No. What I said about her was true. But Yang and I are in exactly the same situation.”

 

“Oh.” Sun’s eyes are glazed over, as he is probably reimagining every moment they’ve ever spent together and regretting all of it. 

 

Neptune stands up and gets out of the chair, rubbing his forehead. He waits until Sun finally pipes up again, which is a minute or two later. “Neptune, I - I -”

 

“Stop. Just stop.” Neptune breathes, and tries to blink away the tears. “Sun, I waited for you for so long. Back then, before Blake, I really thought you loved me. And I have loved you ever since we met. I was waiting for you to tell me, because I still wasn’t positive that you would be okay with it, and I wanted you to start so I knew it would be fine. And then Blake came along, and it was like I never mattered at all. You threw me away because somebody newer and better was there, and it ruined me. And I want you to be happy, and even if it isn’t with me,  _ fine _ , but you could have at least said something. You could have worked up the fucking courage to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t love me anymore!” 

 

Sun stares at him, looking stricken. “I -” He stutters but doesn’t speak - he has nothing to say. 

 

Neptune glares. “That’s what I thought. Nothing. You didn’t spare a thought for me once a beautiful girl came around because in your eyes I basically stopped existing; who cares about someone who doesn’t exist?” There is silence.

 

Sun stands up as well, words regained. “Neptune, shut the hell up.” 

 

Neptune stops, surprised, and Sun continues. “I was fucking scared, okay? I didn’t know what I was feeling or how I felt or why I felt it. I was confused. And I was waiting for you to say something too, because I didn’t know what I was doing and when it comes to you I never know. And then time passed, and you never said a fucking word, so I figured you never really felt that way at all and I was being stupid. So then I found somebody who was actually interested and that was that.” 

 

The world halts for a moment. Neptune’s harsh exterior drops to reveal the confusion and wonder he feels. “You - you loved me?”

 

“Yes, asshole,” Sun glares. “I loved you.” 

 

Neptune sits back down. “I can’t - I can’t believe - you loved me.” 

 

“Yeah, Nep. I did.” 

 

He looks up at Sun, whose gaze has not lightened. “Not anymore?”

 

“I never said that.” He says with light trepidation. 

 

Neptune’s heart lifts like it hasn’t in months. “B-but - Blake?”

 

“Neptune, I really like Blake. I really do. But I - you know what - I don’t think we’re meant to last. She was always preoccupied with Yang, I think, and never really loved me the same way. I love her, but I think it’s time to give in. I think she’s giving in, too.” 

 

He can’t say a word. He never thought he could get a second chance. It seems far too good to be true. “Sun, I -” He says, but stops. He can’t bring himself to words.

 

“Who has nothing to say now, huh?”

 

He can’t take it anymore. He flirts. “Me, because I’m just prepared for you to shut me up.” 

 

Sun’s eyes finally brighten, and he says five words before they finally, finally kiss: “God, Neptune, I love you.” 

 

Sun leans down, and it’s just like in the lost moment when Neptune finally pronounced their word right. Except they know now, they finally got it out, they finally  _ know _ , and now it’s better. 

 

Their lips meet softly, and Neptune lets out a small hum and brings his hands up to Sun’s neck, stroking circles into Sun’s skin with his thumbs. Sun smiles against Neptune’s lips, and Neptune smiles in turn. Sun sinks down onto Neptune’s lap, legs on either side of Neptune’s, and puts his hands on both sides of his head. 

 

They kiss again, and Neptune’s hands sink down to Sun’s waist. Sun bites softly on Neptune’s bottom lip, and he lets out a soft gasp before opening his mouth and allowing Sun entry. They kiss a while longer before Sun winds his tail up to Neptune’s back and slowly traces down, causing shivers to form all over his body. 

 

Neptune moves his hands once more, shirking off Sun’s shirt and running his hands down his abs. Sun moans and deepens the kiss, and it becomes a bit more urgent. Sun puts his hand on the zipper of Neptune’s jacket and unzips, revealing a white button-down and black tie. Sun hurriedly undoes the tie while Neptune moves to kiss down Sun’s neck. 

 

Once the tie is on the floor, Neptune gives a sharp little bite to Sun’s neck that sends him reeling. Neptune suddenly scoops him up and walks over to his bed, throwing Sun down onto it and staring at him with hungry eyes.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Neptune growls, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it away. 

 

Sun works on his shoes, untying them and throwing them onto the floor. “And you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” He breathes, and then suddenly Neptune is kissing him again, now straddling him. Neptune moves to line up their torsos and crotches, and then grinds. Their dicks move against each other roughly, and the fabric between them creates delicious friction. Neptune’s hands roam freely on Sun’s body. 

 

Neptune’s leather gloves are still on, and though they feel amazing, they have to go as well. Sun reaches out and grabs Neptune’s wrist, bringing it to his mouth. Without hesitation, he bites the leather going into the buckle and tugs, ripping it out of the buckle. Neptune gasps. 

 

There’s a large gap between the first buckle and the next two, and Sun knows exactly what he’s going to do. He moves up and then sucks on the open skin, tracing it with his tongue and nipping at it, leaving a very red lovebite on the spot. Neptune groans, and feels his already quite erect cock grow heavier. 

 

Sun opens the next two buckles quickly and then bites down on a leather strap, proceeding to drag it off Neptune’s shaky hand and hold it in his mouth, daring to look at Neptune’s face. He looks overwhelmed and overcome with lust. The sight causes Sun’s pants to feel exceedingly tight. 

 

He takes the glove from his mouth and tosses it off the bed, and then grabs Neptune’s other wrist. He does the same for the first buckle, and then goes and starts to suck on Neptune’s wrist again. This time, it elicits an entirely different reaction. 

 

Neptune’s free hand shoots for Sun’s crotch, cupping his straining cock through the fabric. Sun moans erotically, hips instinctively bucking into Neptune’s hands. Neptune massages the area, and waves of pleasure rock Sun’s body. He continues to kiss Neptune’s wrist, leaving the skin darker and redder than the other had been. He hurriedly undoes the other two buckles as Neptune presses harder onto Sun’s now fully erect dick. 

 

As soon as Sun finishes, Neptune kisses him again, this time hotter and more lustful. Their tongues dance back and forth, and sounds of kissing fill the room. Neptune gives Sun’s cock a hard squeeze, and Sun moans louder, back arching. 

 

Neptune pulls away, and Sun whines. He then unzips his own pants, pulling them down and throwing them away. Now with only his boxers left on, his heavy erection is pressingly obvious. Sun’s mouth waters at the sight. 

 

Neptune then reaches out and pulls off Sun’s jeans, revealing his own erection that is pushing against his tight boxers. Neptune massages it again, and Sun moans out, “Neptune!” 

 

Neptune presses harder, and the sight of Sun so helpless beneath him causes his own erection to reach its full capacity. When Sun reaches out with his tail and wraps it around Neptune’s cock, he gasps harder and almost stops in his own ministrations because of the sheer pleasure. 

 

Then he does stop, and Sun groans again. Not being able to take it, he reaches his hands down and massages his own dick. Neptune pries his hand away. He then leans down and whispers huskily in Sun’s ear. “Wait, Sun. I’ll take care of you.” 

 

Sun grabs onto the sheets, grasping them with urgency. He grits his teeth. 

 

Neptune takes the tail that’s wrapped around his dick and slides it off. Sun whimpers. “ _ What the fuck are you doing, Nep?! _ ”

 

Neptune slides his hands down his tail, stroking it tenderly and just barely scraping it with his nails as he moves toward the base. Sun shudders. 

 

He halts just before he gets to the bottom, choosing instead to caress just above the base of his tail. Sun lets out another whimper, and then Neptune reaches the base. 

 

Sun moans loudly as Neptune gives it a squeeze, fingertips pushing gently. Then he puts his hand fully on Sun’s lower back, sliding the tail between his middle and ring finger. He then squeezes harder, and the added strength causes a roil of pleasure to rip through Sun’s lower body. 

 

The bottom of Neptune’s palm is right on the top of Sun’s ass - his frustratingly clothed ass. Sun groans out. “Mmm, Neptune, right there, yeah, mmm - ah! Ah, Neptune, just fuck me, just take off my clothes and fuck me!” 

 

Neptune smirks and leans over, taking his hand off of Sun’s tail and putting it on the bed next to Sun’s face. His torso lines up with Sun’s back as he whispers into Sun’s ear again. “What a dirty mouth you have, Sun.” He pauses to bite Sun’s neck playfully. “Well, when you put it like that, how could I say no?” 

 

Neptune drags his hand down Sun’s back teasingly, once again scraping his fingernails against his skin. Finally, his fingers hook on Sun’s boxers, reaching under the waistband and squeezing the very top of his ass. Sun arches again, leaning into Neptune’s hovering chest. 

 

Neptune moves his hand down until his palm is covering all of Sun’s right asscheek and gives it another squeeze. His pinky brushes against the crack, and then wiggles in, running in between the two cheeks. Sun takes his pillow and bites down on it to keep from yelling. 

 

His hand withdraws, and then he grabs the waistband again. Finally, he rips the shorts off, tossing them to the floor. He gets off of Sun, who immediately flips over to show Neptune his straining erection. Neptune smirks at the obvious arousal, and then leans down to trace the top of Sun’s cock with his tongue. Sun groans loudly, tilting his hips upwards. Neptune then drags his hand slowly up and down Sun’s shaft, finally stopping in the middle. He goes down on Sun, taking in the tip and then further until Sun is screaming into his pillow. 

 

Neptune stops, and traces his tongue up and down the shaft, flicking the place where the head meets the shaft, and precum leaks out of the tip. Neptune licks it off, and Sun gasps. 

 

Then, he drags his teeth down, and Sun whimpers. He takes his mouth off the pillow to speak. “Fuck me, Neptune. Ah, N-Neptune!” He yells as Neptune goes down on him again, taking in almost the entire length of Sun’s dick. He hums as he goes, and the vibrations bring Sun close to the edge. 

 

Neptune reaches down and touches his own clothed dick, unable to stand seeing Sun unravel like this and needing release himself. Sun watches with half-lidded eyes, the sight so hot that he almost cums. 

 

As Neptune keeps going, Sun gets closer and closer to orgasm until he’s just on the edge of release. And then Neptune stops. 

 

Sun cries out, using his own tail to wrap around Neptune’s torso and drags him back down. Neptune chuckles and grabs the tail, gently removing it and ignoring the rigorous twitching of Sun’s ready cock. “Not yet, Sunny boy. You’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

 

Sun whimpers again. “Just fuck me, Neptune! Let me cum!”

 

“You’ve made me wait a long time. Sun. Now it’s your turn.” 

 

“Neptune!” He whines helplessly, but it’s a lost cause. Neptune flips Sun over again, and his cock now lays out underneath his ass, pressed into the bed. Neptune traces a teasing finger down the length, but takes it away as soon as it came. He kisses Sun’s neck again, leaving hickeys as dark as the ones on his own wrist. 

 

Sun is determined to make Neptune feel as much pleasure as Sun did. Without warning, he puts his hands on the bed and flips them over so that Neptune is lying beneath Sun. Sun flips himself over, and then begins to kiss and lick down Neptune’s neck and torso. 

 

When he reaches his chest, he moves over to Neptune’s left nipple and sucks. Neptune’s previous reservations disappear as pleasure resonates through his body. His hands grab onto Sun’s back, fingernails scratching the sensitive skin. Sun continues to suck and flick the hardened spot, and Neptune’s hands reach down until he’s gripping Sun’s ass with raw determination, pushing and pulling at the ample flesh. 

 

Sun withdraws from the left nipple and breaths on the fresh saliva covering it, making cold shivers erupt all up and down Neptune’s body. He moves onto the right one, and Neptune’s suppressed groans are vocalized. Neptune begins to grind again, and Sun’s naked cock rubs against Neptune’s clothed one, creating friction. It’s enough to make precum leak out of Neptune, and the sudden wetness is surprising and arousing. 

 

Neptune growls. “Ah, Sun, you feel so good, let me fuck you -”

 

Sun lifts his head up. “Playing nice now, are we?” 

 

Neptune nods. “Just let me fuck you, Sun.” Sun comes down and gives Neptune’s nipple another flick. “Sun!” 

 

Sun smirks and gets off of Neptune, already missing the feel of Neptune’s heavy erection pressing up against his own. He bends over and bares his ass to Neptune, ready to be fucked until he comes, and waits. 

 

Neptune’s hand reaches out and pulls on his cock, and the unexpected pump causes a jolt of pleasure and surprise to burst through Sun. He whimpers. “What are you doing?!” 

 

“I’m making you wait, Sun. Isn’t that what I told you?” 

 

Neptune’s hand pumps up and down Sun’s shaft, and the pressure builds. He knows that Neptune won’t let him cum. His balls ache with the need for release, and he’s so close to the edge when Neptune stops jerking him off. A low chuckle in his ear almost tips him over, but he restrains himself from coming. 

 

“Please, Neptune.” He begs, and Neptune tuts. 

 

“Begging? My, my, Sun, look what you’ve become.” 

 

“Just let me go,” He cries, and Neptune tuts again. 

 

“Not until I go with you,” He growls seductively, and Sun knows what he’s going to do. 

 

Neptune leaves the bed, and Sun reaches a hand down in hopes of giving one last pump and finishing the job, but knows that Neptune won’t be happy. Instead, he grips the sheets on the bed tightly and waits for Neptune’s return.

 

He hears the opening and closing of a drawer, and then the padding of approaching feet. Neptune rejoins the bed, and Sun’s cock gives a twitch. He turns to look at Neptune, whose heavy erection and precum-soaked boxers are particularly arousing. With a hungry look in his eyes, Sun reaches out a hand and rips off Neptune’s boxers, finally revealing his large cock. 

 

Sun eyes it greedily and reaches out his tail, once again wrapping it around Neptune’s dick and giving it a hard squeeze. Neptune groans and drops what he’s holding - lube and a condom. Sun releases his tail and uses it to grab the condom, which he takes in his hands and puts on the tip of Neptune’s throbbing penis. 

 

He rolls it all the way down Neptune’s impressive length, grinning as Neptune squirms a little beneath his touch. After it’s done, he gives one swift pump to Neptune’s cock that makes him cry out, but immediately withdraws and goes for the lube. 

 

He massages it onto Neptune’s dick, causes erotic moans to fountain from his mouth. Sun kisses the area just above Neptune’s cock and makes him shiver, and proceeds to suck on it until he has a hickey there too. 

 

Neptune moans, and then moves his fingers until they’re on Sun’s cheek. “Suck on my fingers,” He groans, and Sun takes them in his mouth, sucking on them and covering them in his saliva. 

 

Neptune takes out his fingers, and then scrapes down Sun’s back with his fingernails. “Bend over for me.” Sun does, going on all fours and again baring his ass to Neptune. Neptune growls seductively and puts in a finger.

 

Sun hisses and arches his back at the new, almost painful feeling, but as Neptune begins to move around the finger he accommodates the new addition and begins to enjoy it. He almost doesn’t notice when Neptune slides in a second finger, and continues to push and pull at Sun’s edges. He then adds a third, sliding in and out in a pleasurable new fashion.

 

He then takes out all his fingers, and Sun whines at the sudden emptiness. Neptune sucks on his own fingers, enjoying the taste of him. The sound causes a wave of pleasure to roll through Sun, and he reaches his hand down to pump his cock. 

 

Neptune makes a disapproving noise, and then takes out his fingers with a slight popping noise. “That’s my job, Sun.” He says, and then grabs Sun by the waist. Shocked, Sun releases his dick. Then, Neptune presses the very tip of his penis inside of Sun, eliciting a high whimper from the boy. 

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Neptune growls, and then pushes the rest of his length inside Sun. He yelps, feeling Neptune’s long dick filling him up, and then moans with unimaginable pleasure. They both adjust to the feeling testing it out, but Neptune is finished with the antics. He slides out, and then in again, and Sun grips the sheets with shaking hands. 

 

Neptune makes an agonizingly slow rhythm, pushing in and sliding out again and again, making Sun whimper and whine and cry out in every way possible as Neptune fills him up. 

 

Sun wraps a tail around Neptune’s waist, making his thrusts more powerful. He slides his tail around Neptune’s ass and squeezes it, and Neptune tilts back his head and moans. Sun’s thighs shake uncontrollably as Neptune begins to speed up the pace, bucking in and out with more velocity. 

 

When Neptune hits that bundle of nerves the first time, Sun yells, louder than any other time. Neptune moans as well, and then grabs Sun’s tail with his right hand, keeping his left one holding tight onto Sun’s waist.

 

Neptune squeezes Sun’s tail, and it’s almost enough to make him come early. He holds it together, and Neptune withdraws his dick. When he thrusts back in, he hits the sweet spot and squeezes Sun’s tail at the same time, and unbelievable pleasure rips through every corner of his body. 

 

Neptune ups the pace yet again, pushing in and out roughly. He begins to pump Sun’s tail like he had done with his cock, and as every moan gets louder and higher, Sun prays that everyone else is still at dinner. 

 

They are both so close to the edge that rhythm becomes uneven, each thrust coming at different times, but so rough and raw that it doesn’t matter at all. When Neptune halts pumping Sun’s tail for just a moment, he knows that it’s coming. 

 

Neptune bucks into him harder, hitting the spot, and Sun comes undone. He screams, the sound ripping out of his throat, and orgasms so hard he can see stars. Just a moment later, Neptune comes, the white liquid coming out in pulses, and Sun shivers at the feeling though being mostly numb to it. Thick ropes of cum fall onto the bed from Sun’s cock, and they both yell each other’s names in harmony as they ride out their orgasms together. 

 

Neptune pulls out of Sun, and they both collapse panting onto the bed, reeling in the final threads of their orgasm. Neptune wraps an arm around Sun, nuzzling into his neck and planting a soft kiss under his jaw. Sun chuckles a little, and relaxes into his touch. 

 

They stay like that for a moment before Neptune squirms, and Sun sighs and gets out of bed. He reaches out a hand for Neptune, who takes it hesitantly. “Join me in the shower?” Sun suggests coyly, and Neptune gets out of bed too. They pad off to their bathroom. 

 

When they get inside, Sun closes and locks the door. He turns on the fan, and it makes a loud noise that should hopefully block anything else out. 

 

As Neptune turns on the water, Sun surprises him by reaching out for his cock. Neptune starts, but then relaxes as Sun thumbs the edge of the condom and then pulls it off, revealing Neptune’s cum-slick cock. Sun’s dick, which had been slowly deflating, gives a quick twitch, but he is too spent to go again so he turns away and flushes the condom down the toilet. 

 

Neptune hops in the shower, and Sun is close behind. 

 

They both wash off, reaching around each other and playing around, throwing soap and laughing like little kids. They swirl around each other, giggling and smiling brightly, still reveling in the glow of aftersex. 

 

Neptune stops moving and stares at Sun, who shines with happiness and laughter and Neptune smiles brighter knowing that Sun is smiling all because of  _ him.  _

 

Sun puts a hand on Neptune’s neck and drags him down to kiss him. Neptune puts his hands on Sun’s waist and draws him closer, and the two kiss chastely. 

 

Neptune pulls away, resting his forehead against Sun’s. Rivulets of water pour down his face and body, running onto Sun’s chest as they press closer together. He runs his thumb gently over Sun’s bruise from where he was punched, feeling a bit more guilty but not sorry if it brought this. 

 

“Sun, I love you.” 

 

Sun smiles and closes his eyes. “I never thought I’d get to hear you say it.” 

 

Neptune smiles. “Me neither.” 

 

Sun kisses him once, quickly, and then shifts his hands on Neptune’s neck. “I love you, Neptune.” 

 

“D’you think that Blake will be upset?”

 

“I think that Blake is gonna come up to me with exactly the same story as we have. It’s over, Neptune, and now I have you. And she has Yang. And everything’s good. And everything will work out, because now there’s us, and there isn’t Blake, and that won’t ever change. It’s over, it’s done, and this is happening.”

 

Neptune runs his hand through Sun’s hair, tracing circles into the nape of Sun’s neck. “Take me out.” 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Anywhere’s fine, as long as I’m with you.” 

 

Sun smiles again. “Whatever you say, Nep.”

 

Neptune presses his lips against Sun’s forehead. Water runs down his face like tears, but he isn’t sad; no, never sad, because he can finally be with Sun. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut. I just wanted to give it a shot, I think. Turned out pretty well overall! Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
